High School Gone Wrong
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Just another TDIHigh school story... Chris is back and terrorizing the former campers in their new boarding high school! Story is MUCH better then the summary.
1. Prologue: What Are YOU Doing Here?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI:**

**Prologue: What Are _You _Doing Here?**

* * *

It was the first day of a new school year at Northwall Academy in Washington state.

"WOO-HOO!" an overweight kid with a Canada shirt on yelled. "This school year's gonna be awesome!"

"Owen?" a girl's voice said disbelievingly. When he whirled around, he was face-to face with a girl with wild red hair.

"IZZY!" he screamed, and swept her off her feet into a gigantic hug. "Why are you here? Oh… I've missed you so much!"

"Get off me you big lug," she said, laughing. "I'm going to _school _here, _duh_!"

"Me too!" he put her down. "I got a full scholarship. I assumed it was for winning Total Drama Island…"

"Nah, I got a full scholarship too," Izzy suddenly spotted someone she knew. "Lindsey! Hey Lindsey, over here!" The blonde in question looked in their direction, and quickly ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh it's Omer," she said happily. "And Libby! Hi!" They both shrugged, assuming she was talking to them.

"Hey Lindsey," Owen said. "Did you get a scholarship too?"

"A what?" Lindsey was inspecting her nails.

"Nevermind."

"Hey Owen!" someone yelled from across the courtyard. He looked, and saw Geoff and D.J.

"Hey guys," he yelled back, surprised, then looked around. He saw a lot of people from Total Drama Island, Courtney chasing Harold, Gwen and Trent embracing, Heather glaring at the world in general, and Duncan stepping off a bus who's side read 'Juvenile Correction Facility'. But the worst was to come, as a loud car horn pierced the air. All eyes turned to the red convertible, but more importantly the smirking black-haired man _driving _the red convertible.

"Hey campers," their worst nightmare yelled, stepping out of his car. "I mean… _students_. Nice to see you again."

Chris Maclean slammed the car door, relishing the shocked look on every face he saw. _This is gonna be fun…_

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

-HL


	2. Chapter One: Clause Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama Island!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Clause Twelve**

"No. Freaking. Way." Duncan shook his head. "I came here to get _rid _of this guy and he shows up as our _homeroom _teacher? Coincidence? I think not!" All of the former contestants had been guided to the cafeteria, where they would get their room assignments and a tour of the school.

"I _know_, right?" Lindsey said. "Why is Chip here _anyway_?"

"One," Chris said loudly, stepping onto a table so everyone could see him. "My name's _Chris_, not _Chip_. Two, I'm here to once again... Exploit you for laughs!"

"Say what?" chorused the whole roomful of people, except for Lindsey.

"But your name _is _Chip!" she said, confused.

"Anyway," Chris said pointedly. "Moving _on_! I'm here, along with wonderful Chef Hatchet..." here everybody groaned. "...because of this!" he held up a big stack of papers.

"Um, what is that?" Gwen asked boredly.

"Your _contracts_," Chris replied with an evil glint in his eye. "And they state in Fine Print Two, Clause Twelve, you can only see it with a microscope by the way, that all of you have to stay with TDI for any ammount of seasons we deem necessary!"

"I hate contracts," Gwen stated. "And lawyers. And especially _YOU_." she pointed at Chris.

"So yeah," he ignored Gwen. "Welcome to Season Two, renamed Total Drama High!"

"Original," Noah sneered.

* * *

"Here's how this is gonna work," Chris had dragged a chair onto his table and was now sitting on it. He had also been joined by Chef Hatchet, who was wearing a dirty apron and an evil grin. "I got all twenty-two of you in the same homeroom. And I am your... _instructor_."

"Torturer more like it," Duncan grumbled and Chef glared at him.

"I also give homework."

"WHAT?" Geoff burst out. "You don't get _homework _in _homeroom_! Dude, it's like a rule!"

"I was born to break rules," Chris smirked. "And laws. But anyway, the quote on quote 'homework' will be a lot like the stuff we...er..._you _did back at Camp Wawanakwa. Like challenges."

"I get it!" Lindsey said happily. The rest of the room was silent.

"I can see you need some time to process the fact that the next nine months of your life will be spent with me," Chris said. "And before I forget, Chef is now the Head Chef of this school!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Typical."

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHIN', MAGGOT?!" Chef yelled at him, but he stared back defiantly.

"I'll give you your room assignments and then you can be off," Chris said quickly. "You are all in Dorm Two. The left side of the hallway is for the guys, and the right is for the girls. Room one... Duncan, D.J. and Harold." D.J. high-fived Duncan, who grinned evilly at a cowering Harold. "Room two is for Heather, Katie and Sadie."

"WHAT?!" Heather screeched but was cut off by Katie screaming "WE CAN BE---" and Sadie squealing "BFFFL'S!"

"Room three, Trent, Geoff and Cody."

"YE-YUH!" Geoff exclaimed, knuckle-touching Trent and slapping Cody on the back. "PARTY!"

"On a side note for the guys, rooms one and three are connected by a door and are also the largest, because you each have three people." There was more high-fives and shouts of 'Ye-yuh, party' from Geoff as Chris continued. "Room four, Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna. Room five, Noah and Tyler. Room six, Izzy and Eva. Room seven, Justin and Ezekiel. Room eight, Beth, Lindsey and Courtney. Room nine, Owen. He gets his own room because... well... he _won _last season, so it makes sense to give him a _small _perk."

"COOL!" Owen yelled loudly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviewers get virtual cookies!

-HL


	3. Chapter Two: Catching Up

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One**

**Okay, this'll be the last short chapter, next we go on to the actual school environment and stuff, so it should get more interesting. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Catching Up

Dorm Two; Room One

"So..." D.J. dropped a pile of luggage on the middle bed. "Another season... how about that."

"This sucks," Duncan said bluntly, dropping onto the bed farthest from the door. "I _hate _this show!"

"I think we all do, dude," D.J. replied. Harold walked in and threw his bag on the remaining bed.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Harold," D.J. said in a friendly way. "What's up?"

"Nothing except my life is over! Gosh!" Harold started putting up posters.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm gonna make his life miserable," Duncan sneered. "And he knows it."

"Is this still about the Courtney thing?" D.J. asked, flopping onto his bed. When Duncan nodded, he continued. "That was _forever _ago! Can't you just forget it and move on?"

"Nope."

Dorm Two; Room Two

"Oh my gosh!" Katie squealed and hugged Sadie and Heather. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Get _off _of me!" Heather pushed both of them away. "Listen up, you two. _I _am the leader of this dorm room, and soon this whole dorm. You both listen to ME, or I'll make sure you have a horrible time here! Got that?!"

"You can be leader," Sadie said. "I'm more of a follower anyway."

"That's what I love about you, Sadie!" Katie said happily.

"I love you too!" Sadie yelled, and they hugged. Heather rolled her eyes and walked away.

Dorm Two; Room Three

Geoff was plugging in a boom box and Trent was laying on his bed, playing guitar when Cody walked in.

"Yo," he said, trying to be cool.

"Hey Cody." they both said together, not even looking up.

"I wonder what our first challenge is gonna be..."

"Me too," Geoff finished and stood up. "I can't believe we're forced to do this again!"

"I don't think it's quite as bad as last time," Trent sat up. "We were at camp, miles away from civilization. But now we're at _school, _where we can be with other people, and most importantly, order pizza so we don't have to eat Chef's food!"

"Yeah!" Geoff leaned across his bed to high-five Trent. Cody grinned and set his black laptop on one of the desks and flipped it open.

"Dude," Trent said suddenly. "What is that? Your background, I mean."

"Oh," Cody said, quickly snapping it shut with a light blush coloring his cheeks. "That's nothing." But he didn't close it fast enough to hide the picture of Gwen that was serving as his computer's background.

Dorm Two; Room Four

Gwen sighed, dropping her bags on the floor. She was just looking forward to a nice quiet school year, but then Chris, Chef and the other campers had arrived and immediately ruined _that_vision. She was happy to see some of them, Bridgette, Trent and LeShawna included, but there was some she could live without, Eva and Cody for instance. And of course, there was one that she never wanted to lay eyes on ever again... Heather.

"Yo, girl, you okay?"

She snapped back into reality as LeShawna's voice made itself known.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just thinking." Bridgette then walked in, carrying her red and orange surfboard.

"I don't even know why I bothered to _even _bring this," she grumbled, throwing it on the floor_. _"We're in_ Washington, _for heaven's sake!" Gwen and LeShawna just grinned at her.

"I like your surfboard," LeShawna said to make her feel better. "Our room's probably the only one with one in it!"

"That is true," Gwen said, nodding.

"Speaking of that, I wonder how the other rooms look?"

Dorm Two; Room Five

"This is unbelievable." Noah walked into the small room he was sharing with Tyler. "This room is tiny! And I have to share it with a brainless jock, no less."

"Hey man," Tyler jogged into the room, but tripped over a suitcase and flipped over. "I'm cool!" he yelled in reassurance. Noah just rolled his eyes and began unpacking his library.

Dorm Two; Room Six

"Oh my gosh this room is so awesome!" Izzy burst through the door, Eva behind her. "It's kind of small, but not as small as when I had to spend the night with some Australian bushmen in their tiny hut... That was so much fun! We painted ourselves with tribal colors and then ate a kangaroo! I used the skin to make a blanket... It's really warm!"

"Would you SHUT UP?!" Eva yelled. "You are SO ANNOYING!"

"We are gonna be _great _roommates!" Izzy grinned wildly and Eva just scowled.

Dorm Two; Room Seven

"Hey, eh," Ezekiel walked into the room and looked over at Justin. 'McGorgeousness' was laying on his bed in a model pose, pretending to read a magazine. He looked over at the homeschooler and nodded in greeting.

"This is my first time in a public school, eh," he said, trying to make convorsation. Justin just flicked his hair out of his eyes and Ezekiel sighed.

It was gonna be a long year.

Dorm Two; Room Eight

"Hi guys," Beth said with a lisp when she opened the door and saw Lindsey and Courtney were already there. "Getting settled in?"

"Uh-huh," Courtney placed her violin case in a vacant corner while Lindsey stacked fashion magazines on her bedside table. Beth dropped her suitcase on the floor and began folding clothes into a dresser.

"I'm so happy I'm in a room with you guys instead of Heather," she grinned. "She was so mean!"

"We're gonna be _such _great friends!" Lindsey squealed. All Courtney could muster was a weak 'Yeah'... Her mind was occupied with thoughts of a multi-peirced delinquent.

Dorm Two; Room Nine

Owen was standing, awestruck, in a large room, complete with a mini-fridge, video games and a hot tub.

"This... is... so... AWESOME!"

* * *

In the next chappie the REAL action starts! Don't forget to review!

-HL


	4. Chapter Three: The Ride Of Their Lives

****

Hey all you wondubah faithful readers\reviewers! Here's a new (and my personal fave) chappie of... Drumroll please...

**HIGH SCHOOL GONE WRONG!!!**

**(see first chapter for Disclaimer)**

**A\N: I got some quotes in here from our youth group's trip to the Revolve Tour, our van ride, and Chad Eastham. (The speaker) Oh, and also one random quote from Spongebob Squarepants! I own none!**

**Spoilers: Contains a little spoiler for Izzy's new name from 'The Very Last Episode, Really!'**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Ride Of Their Lives

"Campers!" the voice of Chris came out of speakers situated in every room. "Er... students. I'm still getting used to calling you that. Meet me in the front of the school in five! Over and out!"

XxXxX

Five minutes later they were all congregated in front of two white vans with blue letters on the side spelling 'Northwall Academy'.

"What?" Duncan asked angrily, voicing the thoughts of everyone.

"We all... _you _all need school supplies, I presume?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're going into town... so yeah," Chris threw a map at Duncan. "You're driving the..." he looked at a piece of paper. "Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, D.J., Cody, Lindsey, LeShawna and Izzy van!"

"E-SCOPE!" Izzy screamed.

"Fine," Chris said. "E-scope. I'm driving the Justin, Harold, Noah, Ezekiel, Tyler, Beth, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Heather and Owen van! GO, GO, GO!"

"Wait," Gwen grabbed Chris by the arm. "We don't have any money."

"Oh," Chris gave them each a credit card with 'Northwall Academy' written on it. "Have fun!"

"Trent!" Duncan yelled. "Sit in shotgun!" They soon got situated in their van, Duncan driving, Trent in shotgun, Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna in the first seat, Geoff, Bridgette and D.J. in the second seat, and Lindsey, Cody and E-scope in the third.

"Ladies," Cody said in a deep voice and E-scope hit him over the head. Duncan threw the map at Trent.

"I'm not that great with directions," he admitted. "Now let's get this show on the ROAD!" He sped out of the parking lot as Courtney screamed.

XxXxX

"Would you SLOW DOWN?!" Courtney yelled. They were on the highway, and Duncan was going a little over eighty miles per hour.

"I just can't believe we didn't get a ticket yet," Trent said, amazed.

"Just read the directions!" Duncan yelled as he slowed down to sixty mph and the whole van's population let out a huge breath. Suddenly Duncan's phone rang. Trent flipped in open and said...

"Death row, next in line speaking." Duncan gave him a look and revved the engine.

"Oh, is it that bad over there?" Chris said. "Cool. Hey, I just realized I left my sandwich over on that van. Could you perform an illegal maneuver and hand it over to me?"

"Can you pull close to their van?" Trent asked Duncan. When he did, Trent leaned out the window and handed the sandwich to Chris' outstretched arm.

"That was interesting." Duncan said in a monotone as the rest of the van's population clapped.

"Uh, guys?" Cody said nervously. "It's about to get a _lot _more interesting." Duncan looked in his rearveiw mirror and caught a glimpse of red and blue flashing lights.

"IT'S THE FUZZ!" he screamed. "HOLD ON TO YOUR LEITERHOSEN, THIS MIGHT GET UGLY!" He quickly accelerated to eighty mph, and was dodging in between cars on the highway.

"What, do you want us to get shot?" Trent yelled.

"Don't worry, I got my hat on backwards!" Duncan said, grinning with the thrill of the chase.

"You're not even wearing a hat!"

"Oh... Looks like we're getting shot then."

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled. "Drive!"

"Fine," Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, _Princess._"

XxXxX

Five minutes later, Duncan took a sharp right turn off the highway. The police car shot past, sirens still blaring.

"Okay, _why _didn't they follow us?" Gwen asked, breathing hard. There was something about being followed by the police that just took it out of you.

"Yeah," Duncan sounded kind of disappointed. He took his hands off the wheel and turned around in his seat. "Do any of you have some food?" The van swerved, narrowly missing a yield sign.

"DUNCAN!" everybody yelled. "DRIVE!" He turned back around, muttering. His phone suddenly rang, and Trent answered it again.

"Wanted criminal in getaway vehicle speaking."

"You guys really thought that cop was after _you?_" Chris laughed. "He was chasing the car in _front _of you!" Man, you guys are so _stupid_!" Trent frowned, relayed the message to the rest of the van, then hung up.

"So we did that car-chase thing for nothing?" Gwen said disbelievingly. "No way."

"Way." Trent said.

"Come on guys," Duncan said. "It put a little excitement into your otherwise boring and monotonous lives!"

"Eyes on the road, Duncan," Courtney nagged.

"Oh yeah, Chris told us to meet him at the next Staples." Trent said.

"Okay."

"Ooh look!" Lindsey squealed to nobody in particular. "A bridge!"

XxXxX

Everybody piled out of the vans outside of Staples.

"So you guys were really in a car chase?" Owen asked Gwen.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just sat there like this," she made a perfectly straight face. "But on the inside I was SCREAMING!"

"Sounds interesting."

"It was quite frightening, actually."

"Alright!" Chris yelled. "We're in a shopping complex now, so SHOP people, SHOP!"

XxXxX

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsey screamed. She, Beth, and Noah were looking at a magazine rack inside of Staples. "Look at this! Eight thousand three hundred ways to look totally cute on a cloudy Tuesday!" She grabbed one copy for herself and threw one at Beth. They both squealed, jarring Noah out of a daydream where he was anywhere but there.

"Thank you, psycho ladies," he sneered.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

-HL


End file.
